The Difference between Dislike and Hatred
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Being furious about Miyafugi's actions, Perrine is forced to walk around to help alleviate those feelings of anger. On her walk to calm herself, she is visited by Ultron. Though it is not visible, both of them share a distinct commonality that helps both of them come to a realization about themselves, some more so than the other.


**I do not own Strike Witches or the Avenger Films.**

"Ooohhh! I can't believe what that raccoon-dog Miyafugi did today!" Perrine whined to herself in a foul mood, clenching her hands hard into a fist while keeping her arms straight while she stomped towards the door leading her outside. Everyone in the 501st knows that Perrine has an obvious strong admiration towards the Major, which is why she has some resentment towards Yoshika, who keeps on siphoning the Major's attention from Perrine. It bothers her to the core that Yoshika calls Perrine's superior officer just by her last name without using any ranking. Such familiarities would not be tolerated by her and she would have wanted to scorn Miyafugi for her lack of respect. But right now, she couldn't for the situation would have put her in the bad with everyone, especially the Major.

It was dinner time, and everybody in the 501st were already at the table, waiting for Lynne and Yoshika to finish preparing the food. They did not know what they were making, but they knew that it was of Fuso origins. Some were pleased by the venue like Lucchini, and others were not, and Perrine was one of them. However, she did not mind the venue for right now, to the left of her, the Major was seated. Both Perrine and Sakamoto were in a conversation about some aerial tactics.

"Perrine, I think that with this technique, you would be able to get a head jump on any Neuroi that comes for your rear, not to mention that it will also give me support." Sakamoto commented.

"Yes, Major Sakamoto. I will try to implement that next time." She replied with a sense of felicity. "Don't worry, I will always have your back." This nice conversation between subordinate and superior officer would have to be put on hold for right at the front of the dining room located at the very far left, two doors swung open, revealing Yoshika and Lynne carrying out Today's dinner.

"I hope everybody is ready for a treat for today for we are having miso soup. I wish that we could have made more with it, but it looks like we did not have any other supplies to make anything else. I'm sorry everyone." Yoshika announced while carrying two bowls of hot, piping bowls of soup.

"Don't worry about it, Miyafugi. You did all that you could to make a Fuso cuisine, and looks like it turned out well with the supplies you had." Sakamoto complemented, raising Yoshika's spirits up a little while Perrine gave her a cold stare as Yoshika interrupted their conversation.

 _How rude_.

"I am sorry about that, Miyafugi, but it just that this base has been getting some serious budget cuts, and we are all trying to make it work, but it just that the higher ups are asking some very unrealistic things from us." Minna interjected. As she said that, a sudden sadness overcame her as her smile faded away a bit as she said unrealistic, relating back to what she can say is a bad, recent memory with a certain figure.

"Minna, is everything alright?' Barkhorn inquired, noticing her sudden change of mood.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just spacing out a little, but enough about our budget. Let us all eat what Miyafugi and Lynne have prepared." She announced. Yoshika first served Minna as she is the one who should get the food first as being the commander of this base, and she was also the closest to her. After she was served, Yoshika and Lynne went around and served everybody else. Both Lynn and Yoshika went back and forth in between the kitchen bringing soup to everybody. This continued until if finally came down to Perrine and Sakamoto. Perrine was already disgruntled that Yoshika interrupted their conversation, and that doesn't help add to the fact she will be seated on the right side of the Major. She can't stomach the fact Miyafugi and Sakamoto will have a long conversation with her, having an informal discussion as they talk about their similarities while Yoshika refers to her as only Sakamoto without adding a "Major" in front of her name. All she can do when Miyafugi arrives is pout and glare at her for committing such an atrocity to her. She already started to pout, and she will most-definitely give her a determined glare at her when she arrives—the only person who noticed her pouting was Hartmann, who only gave a mischievous smile and said nothing. The doors opened once more, and Yoshika had two bowls in her hands while Lynne had one.

"It is about time you bring us our food." Perrine retorted.

"Yeah, I am sorry for the wai…"

"Yoshika, look out!" Lynne altered her, but it was too late. While walking towards the Major, Yoshika accidently bump into a pulled-out chair's legs and stumbled a little. While she did recover her balance, but it was at the expense of the Major for some miso soup got on the Major's white coat around her stomach. A mortified expression quickly took ahold of Yoshika.

"Oh my goodness! Sakamoto, I am so sorry!" Yoshika apologized refutably while bowing quickly several times. Everybody saw what happened, and decided to tune in except for Eila and Sanya, who were in their own world as they quietly talked to each other about certain matters that the others cannot know about. Perrine looked in horror, and stood up instantly when Yoshika's sin to the Major was committed

"Major Sakamoto, are you alright?!" she asked before turning her attention towards the perpetrator. "Miyafugi! What have you done to the Major?! You spilled some of that soup on Major Sakamoto and have sullied her coat, possibly burning her!" Perrine reprimanded the already-sorry Yoshika, who felt even more shame. At this point, Perrine was not going to allow such a action go by without some serious punishment. She was going to tear into her, and release all the anger she had against her; however, before she can take a single step, a lone arm blocked her way. When she looked around, she noticed that the arm belonged to Major Sakamoto.

"Major!" she said

"Perrine, it alright. Accidents happen." She stated, now turning her attention towards the young Fuso witch. "Miyafugi, I know you didn't mean it, and I know you are sorry, and I forgive you. Cheer up. You didn't burn me in the process. It is nothing more than a stain, and I can go wash it at some other time, but right now, it is time to eat." She explained while taking off her coat, revealing her sleeveless, white undershirt. She put her coat on her chair, and turned her attention to Yoshika.

"Come on. Sit down and eat." She said with a warm smile on her face. Yoshika looked up at the Major, and smiled back at her.

"Okay, Sakamoto!" Thus, peace was restored during dinner… for mostly everyone. Perrine could not let go of the fact Yoshika has desecrated her Sun, her motivation to that allows her to get up in the morning. The person who give her hope that one day, Gallia will be liberated. That is how Perrine sees the Major, and here is Yoshika, who casually addresses by her name, takes baths with her, and now, spills hot soup on the Major, forcing her to take off her jacket, and not be punished for it. She knows that Sakamoto is the kind of person who help her underlings, but that does not excuse Yoshika's actions. She really wanted to berate her about her actions, but she knew that it was not going to happen right now. If she were to tear into Miyafugi right on the spot, a negative light would be cast on her, and quite possible earning the disapproval of the Major, so instead, she held it in, and ate quickly as she was teeming with fury. As the day went by, it surprised everyone that she finished first. Usually, she would finish about the same time the Major did. Once she finished, she arose from her seat, and quickly exited the dining room, intentionally leaving her bowl out for Yoshika to clean up.

"Looks like someone is a little unhappy." Hartmann said under her breath.

"Hartmann, did you say something?" Barkhorn asked.

"Oh, nothing, Trude." She replied back.

* * *

Perrine stormed through the hallways of the dark castle, mumbling to herself quietly as to not to disturb the others. Some of it was inaudible, but there is one thing that anyone can make out

"That raccoon-dog!" She was angry, and now, she wants to find a place to cool off. Her room was not the best place to cool off as she needed some fresh air along with some change of scenery to help her relax. It wouldn't be too much of a problem for everybody as everybody was in the dining room still eating, so allowed her some freedom as to where she can go. After thinking about it, she decided that the only place to go and cool off was near the shore where Sakamoto always trains in the mornings. At time, Perrine would get up real early in the morning and watch from afar as the Major practice her sword swings along with her swordsmanship. It brought a sense of peace and happiness to her seeing the Major work hard, giving her a sense to work hard herself so that Gallia can eventually be freed one day. Being as such a site that gives her those kinds of thoughts might do her some good; to be alone and think to herself at such a beautiful scenery. The sun began to set as she looked across the Channel with the orange sky slowly turning into dusk. It was rather a beautiful sight, reminding her of her days as a child when she would watch the sun set with her father from their home. She continued down the bridge until she got the part of the land where the Major would train herself every day. She stepped over the guard and safely lowered herself towards the site. The moment she stepped onto the shore, she found her rage and discomfort began to melt away as the sight of the shore along with the sunset and the sounds of the gentle waves all in unison gave her a warm sensation that stimulated multiple senses. She closes her eyes and lets her surroundings engulf her in a sense of peace and harmony, finally allowing herself to say something that she thought she would never say out loud.

"I guess I can forgive Miyafugi if the Major is okay with it." She accepted. The next thing that she found as a surprise was a response.

"Coming from you, that sounds rather… uncharacteristic, wouldn't you say?" the voice stated.

Perrine quickly opened her eyes and turned around, but didn't see anything. Confused, she scanned the area, but there was no sign of anybody around. The first thing she thought of was Eila, who has a habit of pulling pranks on her. Though she is good witch, Perrine has always gotten a sense of discomfort around her, and it doesn't help that she calls her four-eyes. But then again, how was she able to change of voice so dramatically? It sounded very male-like. Maybe she was also a good at changing her voice? But all that was unlikely seeing that Sanya was a dinner, and she knows that Eila would rather be with Sanya instead of pranking her. Now that she mentioned it, it does seem that Eila has been more protective of Sanya as she has seen her more… caring for her—more so than usual. Perrine wondered if something happened. But that can wait. Right now, she has to deal with the person at hand.

"Alright, come on out." She yelled. No response

"Do you know who I am? I am Perrine H. Clostermann, a noblewoman from the great country of Gallia, and as such, I demand that you show yourself this instant!" She ordered as if she was ordering a servant. The sound of a footstep slamming onto rock sounded from behind her. With a stern and determined face, she turned around to meet her assailant. She planned to give this person quite a talking to fro sneaking around and spying on her, but all plans were off when she saw what she was dealing with. It had the form of a human. Standing at an intimidating three meters tall, its entire body was covered in a platinum-colored metal. The design of his body looked complicated as it looked mechanical, but as the same time hauntingly human-like. A red glow emanated from his chest along with his eyes which glowed the same eerie red. Speaking of witch, his eyes were something to behold as they looked calculating and determined, giving a sense that this thing judges when its eyes beholding something, and right now, those same calculating eyes were on Perrine. She did not know what to say. She just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. The metal man saw that she was not going to say anything as he can tell that she was caught off guard, so he decided to initiate the first response.

"What is it? Where did all that pride and determination go? You looked so confident when you said that. I mean, you wanted me to come out, so I did?" he explained. Perrine snapped out of her amazement by shaking her head and adjusted her glasses accordingly.

"I… yes, that is what I said. Now that you have come out, tell me, what the heck are you." She inquired, still trying to maintain that sense of pride even though the metal mean knew that she couldn't. The moment he entered the picture, she lost her composure, and yet still tries to keep a sense of dignity.

 _Quite the stubborn girl_

"…I am Ultron, and I already know how you are, Perrine. Plus, can you cut the dignified woman crap. You already lost it when you gawked at me." He requested of her. Perrine gasped when she heard the language Ultron used with her.

"My, how rude to use such barbaric language with a noblewomen." She shared.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with your stubbornness, so I am going to get right to the point. I came to see you." He revealed. Perrine's eyes widen as he stated this to her. Why would such a figure such as himself, whatever he is, come to see her. A guy—at least that what she thinks of him seeing that he has a male voice—meeting with a girl like herself…. The way he said it made her cheeks redden because technically this is the first time a guy has said something like that to her. She continued to keep up her stature and continued on with the conversation.

"W-what?! What do you mean for me?!" she asked flustered.

"I mean I want to talk to you about certain matters, and I think you might be able to give me some answers. Is that alright with you, Ms. Noblewoman." He said. Perrine waited a moment before she said anything.

"Fine. If you wanted to see me, then here I am. I am all ears." She stated she crossed her hands to get in a comfortable position while Ultron stood in front of her. It was still very unnerving for her.

"Alright. First off, how much money do you have?" He asked.

"If this is about something so trivial as money, then this would be a waste of time." She informed him.

"I don't need your money. I have no use for such an evil and corrupting influence. What I was trying to get at is what you intend to do with it." He replied. Perrine noticed the way he said money as he referred to it as evil. It is true that money can corrupt, but the way he said it made it sound like it can corrupt almost everyone.

"Fine, to be honest, I have a lot saved up from all my years in the military. I plan to use it to in the Gallia relief efforts and help build my country to its former glory before the war once the we liberate Gallia." She answered.

"You plan to use it for that even though you don't have Gallia yet? Have you ever considered to use that money to help you in your career? With you being a noble and having access to such cash, I am sure that there are those type of people who can help you for a price." He suggested. Perrine was quite irritated at this suggestion.

"Why would I do such a thing. I have no interest in such military pursuits. I joined the 501st because I want to free my country from the Neuroi." She answered back irrigated.

"It was just a suggestion. I am just saying that you could make some powerful friends if you were to do that. You are already friends with most of the witches at your base, so why not make more? Sorry if all of this sounds so presumptuous, it just that the idea of money kind of goes with one of my sayings. Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which." Ultron shared. Perrine had no comment in such a saying, albeit that there was some truth to that.

"Not going to respond, aye? Fine. I won't force you, but let's move on to our next topic." He advocated, which led to him accessing one of the audio files.

 _Before anything else, to take back Gallia no matter what! There is nothing other than that. Father's Magnificent Chateau… until I can restore it to its former glory, I will never give up!_ Perrine once again was surprised at what he just brought up.

"How did you get those recordings?!" she blurted out.

"It doesn't matter. what matters is what you said. Is it true as to what you said? Take bake Gallia no matter what?" he asked.

"Of course I meant it. Gallia is the number one priority. I will do anything to have the Neuroi gone from there." She said, feeling determined. Ultron did not react to this sudden spark of determination. He only continued his questioning.

"That is quite a noble of you, Perrine. Doing whatever it takes to take back Gallia. I mean, the way Paris is right now… It is a complete mess." He commented. The way he said that almost made it sound like he was physically there. That sounds impossible right now, but Ultron was something to behold. She had to be sure.

"What did you say?" she asked as he was explaining the current situation of Paris.

"I mean, sure, the Eifel Tower is destroyed and most of the city is in rubble, but I think before the war, it must have been a very beautiful place. Shame that the country fell so easily at the beginning of the war. Really says something about what Gallia's military has to offer." He said, sounding even more pessimistic. Modification took ahold of Perrine as the way he described Gallia's military force was down-right insulting.

"Do you have something against Gallia because the way you described our military sounded negative and insulting?" she asked on the borderline of rage and irritation.

"No, I am just telling it as it is. Just a mere observation as there were multiple destroyed tanks and skeletons all over the streets of Gallia." He revealed to her.

"Are you telling me that you have been to Gallia? How is that even possible? The Neuroi are still occupying Gallia?!" she said, flabbergasted at the fact that Ultron has been to Neuroi-controlled Gallia. Ultron can only grin as she stumbled upon that realization.

"Took you long enough."

"How… how can… are you some sort of Neuroi?" she blurted out. Ultron did not like that accusation, and would retaliate respectively.

"Do I look like a Neuroi to you?" he asked her, even though it should be obvious.

"If you are not Neuroi, then how did you get past them?! What are you." she asked.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets. As what I am, I am an advocate for something you all are lacking, and I am here to restore that. But now is not the time to discuss that. I would like to talk about one more thing, the main reason as to why I came to see you." He announced. She mentally prepared herself for his question as he can ask anything.

"Perrine, what do you think about Yoshika Miyafugi?" he asked. Perrine was yet again confused. Why would Ultron, an advance robotic being as far as she knows, ask about her opinion on Miyafugi, the one person she has a distinct scorn for.

"What do I think. I don't have to tell you anything about my opinions about Miyafugi." She states.

"If you don't want to tell me, that is fine. I already know what you think." He replied beginning to play back the tapes again.

 _Oh, what is with that Miyafugi Yoshika! She's always clinging to Major Sakamoto… getting all of her attention during training, and even in the bath! So what if they're from the same country, she should show some respect in what she calls the Major!_

 _Ah. For crying out loud! That raccoon-dog! Why is she always clinging, clinging, clinging everywhere to Major Sakamoto! Even I'm afraid and can't approach her so easily! And just because they're from the same country, calling her by name…! They go to the bath together, and they're ALWAYS together during training… how is that possible? How? How? I'm so jealous…!_

"I would assume that you don't like her judging on what you said on this recording. Tell me, why don't you like her." He asked her, genuinely curious as to why Perrine, and experienced witch, is so jealous of the new recruit. Perrine didn't want to answer. She felt that she didn't have to answer to him, but she knew that she gets the feeling that if she tried to leave right now, then Ultron might attack her. Ever since this conversation began, she has been very suspicious to Ultron. What is he? Why is he here? Why talk to her? This creeping suspicion and distrust of the metal being only continued to grow once he revealed that he has been to Neuroi-occupied Gallia. She wondered what was his connection to the Neuroi as they don't just not attack a mysterious figure. This was quite the predicament, so she had little choice. The only thing that was good about this was that she would be able to vent off her frustrations to somebody, even if that somebody is some hostile robot.

"I can't stand her. Before she arrived, everything was alright. The Major and I were very close, but when she left for Fuso and came back with that Miyafugi, things have not been the same, because of that, I do not like her. She is clingy, and is always butting into my business. The first thing she said when she introduced herself was, she said that she hated the war to a room filled with people whose home lands have been desecrated. You have no idea how furious I was at her." She continued to vent off her frustration to Ultron, finally being able to get everything off her chest from the moment she joined the 501st. Once she finished, a long, uncomfortable silence came. Perrine wondered if what she said was really okay. She did dislike her, but saying all those negative thing about her just made her feel a bit bad for talking behind her back. Ultron then decided to break the silence.

"Hmpf. That makes two of us, then? He revealed.

"What? You don't like her too."

"More than you can ever imagine, but my hatred towards her is vastly different than why you dislike her. Tell me, do you actually hate her? For that entire speech you gave, you never once used the word hate or any other synonyms. Hate and dislike are two different words, Perrine, and I have the feeling that you don't know the difference between the two. Allow me to enlighten you on the subject." He offered.

"What do you…"

"I'm not finished!" Ultron interrupted her, sending a very distinct chill down her spine, the same kind of chill she would get when the Major is mad. The way he said that sounded like it was filled with anger, but not just ordinary anger. This type of anger is the kind that can command respect. People who can do this are the ones that can be very scary. Goosebumps began to form on her arms.

"I do not like Yoshika Miyafugi. I hate her with every circuit of my body. She is a sickness to everybody she comes in contact with by giving them false hope. I have listened to what she had to say, and I completely reject what she is trying to do. She thinks she can protect everyone from danger, yet she completely misses the fact that the danger is not the Neuroi, but the entire human species as a whole. For years, humanity has been stubbornly resisting the change of the world because humanity itself fears change. They fear the very thing that can save them, so they decided to send witches to resist evolution, resist the very nature of the Earth. You have to understand, things change, and you just have to accept that. The dinosaurs accepted their fate millions of years ago, but you all still resist the inevitable. Yoshika Miyafugi is the one person who embodies this skewed logic, and that is why I hate her. Her father thought he was saving humanity with the creation of the Striker Unit, but that only prolonged the peace from ever returning. So now that you have a taste of what I think, do you hate her the way I do?"

"…" Perrine did not know what to think. Ultron thoughts about Miyafugi were real, genuine hatred for the young witch, a hatred that mere jealously could never rival. She did not like that fact that she and Ultron shared an opinion the same person in a negative way. The way he spoke about her, the way he spoke with much anger was real. But the thing that caught her attention was the fact that Ultron sounded concerned with Humanity. The way he talked about the human population was disapproval, but it was more in the sense that they have failed to do what they should have done. His reaction felt more like frustration for the human race. Though he may be something different, it seems that he has some care for the human race, although he has a funny way of showing for it. Change, evolution, those kinds of word still rung in her head as she pondered on what he meant, but the thing that still was the main concern was his hatred for Miyafugi. She thought long about her feelings towards Miyafugi. Does she actually hate her, or is it something else that she has not thought about?

"Well…"

She slowly opened her mouth, getting prepared to answer Ultron's difficult question.

"…No…" She answered. "I don't hate her. Don't get me wrong, I find her very annoying, and I don't like how she is always getting the Major's attention. That is one reason why I don't like her, but I don't hate her. Since being here, she has made a change. She saved Captain Barkhorn from the Neuroi, not to mentioned that she seems happier since Miyafugi intervened. I get the feeling that ever since she joined, we have been getting stronger. I guess, what I am trying to say is… I… like her in a jealous way. I can't fully explain it now, but I don't hate her. I admire that she wants to save everyone that she can no matter the cost. She still has a lot to learn, but I have the feeling that with her around, I think we will take back Gallia from the Neuroi." No words were spoken for a while. Ultron's facial expression changed drastically. He seemed disappointed that she gave him that answer. Whatever he was trying to do in this conversation has clearly failed.

"It looks like talking to you any further would be a waste of both our times, and besides, it looks like it is about time for you to go back." He said. Looking around her, Perrine saw that it has become dusk. The sun was no longer at the horizon and the moon has begun to rise up from the other side of the horizon.

"Consider our conversation over. Know this, I have eyes and ears all over the place. If you say anything about what we talked about, or that mentioning of my presence, I can promise that you, along with the 501st, will suffer thanks to your actions. Keep this in mind if you get the wild idea to tell anyone." He finished. He turned his back towards her, and began to walk into the shore. He soon began to submerge himself little by little as he walked into the ocean, revealing how he must have gotten here without being detected. However, there was still one thing that had to be said.

"By the way, I saw your father's chateau. It is quite beautiful. It is still relatively intact if your minus the torn down side." He mentioned. Perrine did not respond, and let that comment sit as Ultron disappeared into the ocean. Duck has finally set, and it was time for her to return to the base.

Once she reached the base, she thought heavily about the thing Ultron has said. It was still hard to determine if he was a friend or foe. One might think that he is a foe as he has threatened her with violence, but she can see that he wanted to be kept secret for a while longer, and until that time comes, she will not say anything to anyone. She doesn't want the 501st to suffer due to her actions. While still in deep thought, she crossed an intersection in the hallway. During her crossing, she was so deep in thought that she did not see who was coming and both parties bumped into each other, sending the second party down on her bottom. Perrine adjusted her glasses and saw it was Yoshika who she bumped into. She rubbing her bottom to ease away the pain before she saw who she bumped into.

"Perrine! I am so sorry." She apologized as she got no her knees and bowed, preparing herself for whatever Perrine was about to say, but much to her surprise. Perrine brushed herself off and simply said in a calm tone,

"Make sure you watch where you're going."

"Uhh. Okay." Yoshika responded, completely not expecting Perrine to remain calm.

 _I wonder what has gotten into Perrine?_


End file.
